Flight 29 Down: An Untold Story
by Fantasychik2692
Summary: You've heard of the tale of the Hartwell High students that crashed on an island, but you've never heard of someone who was there before. Here's Flight 29 down, Anna's side


I've had many upsetting moments in my life, like the time that I went to a city in the Pacific, and the next thing I knew, my parents were killed. And then there was the time, about two weeks after my parents died that I was abandoned by two guys who said that they would take me home in their boat, when they're plan was to dump me in the ocean with about thirty horses, and make them drown with me. What I didn't know, was that what would happen later would completely change my life.

I lived in California with a happy life. My parents and I had a decent house with two floors, three bedrooms, and a large backyard. In my social life, I had a nice group of friends, like a guy named Nathan, Daley, and Melissa. We all attended Hartwell High, where I made all A's. While I stayed at the top of my class, I would go to a special stable after school and during weekends, where I learned how to become a better horseman. I learned how to become the leader of the "herd," and after the transition from ninth to tenth grade, I had become, from what my instructor told me, one of the best young horseman in California.

During spring break in eighth grade, my parents and I went to a small town in the South Pacific, where we had our own little fun. But not everything was all fun in games. On the day that we were supposed to leave, my parents were shot, and I just barely evaded the killer from shooting me. When I was told that they were , I cried; I couldn't help it. The guy who told me that they were said that he was going to be taking horses over to the United States, and that he'd be glad to take me. I was grateful, and actually thought that he could take me back to my home, and I could try to live a normal life with my friends.

However, it wasn't to be; while on our way "to the U.S.", a storm was beginning to appear. I tried to tell him, but he ignored me. I stayed with the horses, for they felt as if they were comfortable with me.

Then, everything went terribly wrong. The storm had landed right above us, and a lightning bolt struck the ship. It broke in half causing the horses and me to swim as far as we could. As I swam, I saw a young colt struggling to stay afloat, while his mother tried to help. I helped them both, but the mare lost her breath due to exhaustion.

We ended up coming ashore onto an island in the South Pacific when the sun rose the next day. I helped the foal lay on the sand, and while most of the horses ran off into the island, a few stayed with me, including the foal.

One was a light gray Arab stallion, who seemed to look at me as a leader of a herd. He had a soft, dark nose, a long, silky mane and tail, and a strong looking body.

The foal was what looked to be a black nine-month-old Akhal-Teke colt; it was easy to tell by his curled ears. His mane was slowly growing in, and his tail was about halfway from being full.

A blue roan mare was actually a McCurdy Plantation horse. She acted like the boss, but was actually waiting for me to give her commands, which was strange. There were also two Norwegian Fjord ponies with me, as well; one was a stallion, the other a mare.

It was strange how the horses wanted to stay with me, as if I were a lead mare. I looked at them all, and said, "Will you stay with me?" They nickered altogether.

Then the foal stood up, a little weak in its legs, and leaned against me. I smiled, and gently stroke his body, feeling comfortable where I was. But I also feared that I would never be found, and that I'd never survive on my own. I had the horses, but, in my mind, they wouldn't be able to help me, let alone understand me.

I looked around, finding more on the island than I thought there were; I saw a forest, and thought, _there has to be food and water in there, and I may need the horses to help me._ I looked at the blue roan mare, and asked her, "Could you help me find shelter, food, and water?"

At first, I wasn't sure if she understood me, for she only looked at me. But then, she looked at the forest, and began to walk into it. The fjord ponies followed, and the stallion walked with me, while the colt continued to stay close to me.

For two years and three months, I lived alone with only the horses as my company and family. The colt grew until he was about 15.3 hands, and allowed me to ride him when he was two and a half years old. My worry about not being found soon dwindled, because I thought that I had a new home with the horses. I stayed close to shore, so that if the miracle of me being found were to happen, then I could leave, but only if the horses came with me.

One day, a storm came; the horses stayed near me, with their backs facing the direction of the wind that blew. The Akhal-Teke, whom I named Black Prince, stayed the closest to me, and kept me safe from the wind and rain.

Soon, I saw sunlight, and the storm blew over. I heard a large _crash_, and I looked around, with the horses following my lead. I turned to look at the blue roan mare, Blue Azalea, and told her, "Stay with the others; I'm going to check out the sound."

Azalea nickered, and I began to walk out toward the beach. Prince began to follow me. When I heard his hoof beats, I turned to see him, he nickered, and stayed close to me. "Prince, I want you to stay with the others, please." He nudged me, and nickered again. I knew what he wanted; he didn't want me to go alone, in case whatever it was that we heard was dangerous. "Stay close, and if I tell you to run, return to the camp."

He nickered again, and we walked toward the beach, finding a plane on the sand.

_A plane?_ I thought, at first with hope. _Could I possibly have a way to get off this island? _Then, I saw some people sitting on the ground; three of them were familiar._Nathan, Daley, Melissa? How did they get here?_

I began to walk out, but Prince took a hold of my shirt. I looked at him, as the people looked in my direction.

"Are they back already?" came Nathan's voice. I looked in their direction, and thought, _Who's they?_

I walked out with Prince staying in the forest; it was obvious that he didn't trust any other person except for me.

"Who're you?" asked one boy I had no clue as to who it was.

Then, I saw Melissa; she was looking at me in surprise. "Wait a minute…Anna?"

I smiled. "Nathan? Daley? Melissa?"

Daley noticed me, and stood up quickly. "Wait, you went to a town, and we were told that you disappeared."

"My parents were killed, and I…"

"Wait, so you're a _ghost_?!" said one .

"No, I'm alive, but I was tricked by this one guy who was planning to kill about thirty horses by drowning them in this storm. All but one survived, and I've spent the last two years with five of them."

"So, this place is deserted?" said the one boy.

I nodded. "There's no one else here." I heard Prince whinny, and I turned around.

"What was that?" asked a small boy, I remembered to be Daley's younger brother.

"Oh, that's one of the horses that stayed with me," I replied. I whistled, and he walked out, but stopped when he saw the others. His ears fell back slightly, and he slowly backed away. I walked up to him, and began to pet his nose. "It's all right, Prince; they're friends of mine." He looked at the others, and cautiously followed me. "This is Black Prince; so, how'd did you get here?"

They told me that they were on a trip to Palau, and their plane crashed.

"Someone's bound to try to find us," said Eric, the one boy who was asking me questions.

"Don't bet on it," I replied. "I've been here for two years, and no one's come."

"Well, yeah, because someone told us that you _died_!" said Taylor.

"Still, don't count on a rescue." Then, Prince nudged me, and looked toward me camp. "Listen, I have a campsite all prepared with the other horses that are with me; if you all want, then you can hang out there."

"With_horses_?!"

"Yeah; they've been my company ever since I swam here."

"They're disgusting!"

Prince pinned his ears back, and I gently touched his neck. "Taylor, let me warn you now; the horses can understand everything; say something like that, and if someone does find you, then expect to go home with a broken part of your body."

"Wait, they can understand us?" asked Lex.

"Yeah." I looked at Prince. "Prince, go get Dust, and Mackenzie, and have them come over here."

He nickered, and raced off toward my camp.

"You named the horses?" Daley asked.

"Sure; it was hard to call them out individually when I first got here."


End file.
